


A Place Where Lovers Go

by lauraptor



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Future, London, angies a tad obsessed with london, blow up beds, plane journey, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie fly over to London, to meet Peggys parents & much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll hold your hand to settle the nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff.  
> I cant remember what prompt i first started writing from (i think it was one about the blow up mattress) but it evolved from that.

Angie and Pegs had flown over from America to Britain so that Angie could finally meet the parents Peggy talked so little about. Peggy had only brought them up a few times when Angie mentioned something that reminded Peggy of her parents;  
"I'll cook a roast, Pegs."  
"My Mother does a good roast."

"You' re a good mechanic, Pegs."  
"Must get if off my Father."

"Scones?!"  
"My parents favourite, jam and butter in all."

Peggy didn't really care to extend her brief points about her parents, and however curious Angie was, she wasn't one to dig for answers. 

She didn't really know how this trip even got planned. It was all so quick, Peggy packed for her, they boarded one of Howard's planes and set off for Britain.

•••

Angie hadn't really thought about the fact that she was meeting Peggy's parents, one of the biggest steps in their relationship, she was just excited about the fact she was going to Britain, Peggy's home.

"Oh, we can visit the palace, and the Queen might invite us in for tea. Oh Pegs this trip is going to be exhilarating," Angie had said happily whilst watching the clouds float by.  
"Don't get over excited Ang, the Queen might not be expecting us." Peggy didn't want to break Angie's happiness because the thought of going abroad made Angie's eyes widen and sparkle even more than usual, and Peggy loved her emerald eyes

Peggy liked Britain, she had happy memories their, memories she didn't want to replace with bad ones. Peggy had always dreamt of retiring and moving back to Britain with Angie, making even more happy memories in the place she loved most. But she didn't expect to be back here so soon.

•••

They landed at Heathrow safely, Angie took in a deep breath of British air and ran into Peggy's arms, causing the bags Peggy was carrying to plummet to the floor.  
"I love it here Pegs," Angie placed her chin on Peggy's shoulder and intertwined their fingers together, "It's beautiful."  
"We're not even out of the airport yet Angie," Peggy took her free hand and pushed Angie's hair behind her ear, "Just wait til' you see the city."

Angie couldn't wait to see the city, but nerves filled her stomach at the thought of meeting Peggy's parents. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought Peggy could do better? What if they didn't even know Peggy was bi? Angie didn't want these thoughts to ruin their trip, so she pushed them to the back of her mind.

•••

The two women where staying at Peggy's parents, so they went there first. Angie tried to keep herself together, she couldn't let Peggy know that she was nervous about meeting her parents, how embarrassing would that be?! 

Peggy had a key so she let them both in. Angie's nerves where settled when Peggy told her that her parents would be at the market all day.  
"Ang, i hope you don't mind but we'll be sleeping in the living room." Peggy called from there. Angie loved the British style, everything looked so...cozy. Not like Brooklyn.  
Peggy laid a blow up mattress on the floor as Angie entered the room, "They'd usually let guests sleep in the master bedroom, but i refused because of my fathers bad back. He needs that bed more than us."  
That was two more facts about Peggy's parents in the bag.  
"We'll inflate it later, but first, sightseeing?" Peggy chuckled because if Angie's face lit up anymore she'd become a firefly, "Where first?"


	2. London is to Americans what New York is to British.

"Oh gee Pegs, this place, its like a dream." Angie said whilst twirling around in front of the palace, "Oh Pegs, i wonder what it's like inside there." Peggy was sat on the edge of the fountain facing the palace, throwing cents into it.  
"Its very royal-esque. Big draping curtains, long red carpets, golden photo frames and cutlery." Peggy new full well that 'expensive' things turned Angie on, she was listing them intentionally.  
Angie ran towards Peggy and sat on her knees, Britain brought out Angie's inner child. A fiery kiss was placed upon Peggy's lips, that was definitely not Angie's inner child; more like her seductive side.  
Angie brushed Peggy's hair out of her face and cupped her chin, "How do you know so much about this place? I mean you don't seem too impressed," compared to me Angie added in her thoughts, "Tell me some stories, about your adventures in London."  
"Well Ang, you know i worked for 'her majesty's secret service'?" Peggy asked, Angie nodded in confirmation.   
"Well i got a lot more action over here than in Brooklyn. I was sent on a six man mission, to take out some French adversary, who was fully convinced he was the true heir to our throne. As it turned out the 5 men i was sent in with worked for the French adversary and I ended up taking out 30 guards, the 5 traitors and the French adversary all by myself." Another thing Angie was turned on by: Peggy badass side. "The Queen herself wanted to congratulate me, so i was invited inside the palace, to which she gifted me with a knighthood." Peggy didn't like bragging, so thats why she'd never used her official title.  
"Lady Peggy Carter." Angie repeated her partners full title a few times, "I like it!" She said excitedly as she planted another sweeter kiss on Peggy's lips, "I bet the Queen was honoured to be in your presence."


	3. The elephant in the room

Angie gazed at the passing buildings from inside the black cab. Peggy was sat at the other end of the seat as she fiddled with a little blue box inside her pocket, going over things in her mind, a good skill she'd picked up whilst doing some detective work.

They were driving back to Peggy's parents. Neither one spoke much through the journey, they just listened to the quiet sound of the radio: Peggy was extremely happy they didn't have that unrealistic Captain America radio show in Britain.

The car pulled up in front of the semi detached house they'd been at earlier. They walked up the steps towards the door. Both women's palms sweated as they kept there hands by their sides and each took a deep breath as the door swung open.

"Peggy!" A short, white haired man embraced Peggy into a fatherly hug,  
"Pegs?!" A taller women ran from the kitchen throwing the tea towel onto the cabinet she passed before throwing her arms around the even taller Peggy.  
Angie stood awkwardly as they finally released Peggy from their grasps,  
"Mum, Dad. This is Angie," Peggy stood back and introduced Angie, with no mention that they were a couple.  
"Oh arn't you a stunner," Peggys father joked,  
"Oh my...thank you," Angie flustered a little.  
"Angie this is my Mother, Anita and my Father, James," Peggy introduced her parents.  
"Lovely to meet you," Angie nodded.  
"Oh girls come on in, we've been keeping you on the doorstep," Anita picked up the tea towel and trotted inside, with James, Peggy and Angie following.

•••

They sat around a lovely oak table in silence, only the clatter of cutlery hitting the plates making a noise.  
"So Angie," James started as he looked up from his plate, "How do you know our Peg?"  
So many answers flew through Angie's mind, the most obvious being 'i'm in love with her' but she didn't know if that was what Peggys parents expected, "Err, um."  
"Angie worked at the Automat i visited after my shifts," Peggy answered for her.  
"Automat?" James looked like a confused puppy.  
"A cafe, James." Anita placed her hand upon her husbands and nodded towards Angie, "So you two girls really hit it off then?"  
The situation was already hard enough and with Anita throwing that in, only made it so much worse.  
"Mother!" Peggy said alarmingly as her cheeks brightened.  
"What Pegs? We know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just bring anyone on trip to meet us. Or on a trip anywhere, for that matter." Anita had definitely muddled Angie's mind up.  
Peggy slouched in her seat, the way a teenager would after being embarrassed by their parents, Angie had never seen Peggy lose her posture.  
"Thats the exact same thing she did when she found out that we knew about her and Flynn Jones," James chuckled.  
Angie didn't really know what to say or do in this situation so just waited for the next 'Carter' to carry on the conversation.  
Peggy looked extremely embarrassed, so embarrassed that she couldn't look anyone in their eyes.   
Anita placed one of her hands over Peggy's and her other over Angies and looked into her eyes, "Peggy dosn't usually send letters home," If Peggy slouched anymore she'd be engulfed by that chair, "but when she does, she's always writing about you dear. I've never seen my little girl so happy about something, or someone."   
James took over the speech from Anita, "You bring out a whole other side to our Pegs'. She's never been much of a sensitive type but you bring that out in her. Peggy's never looked so happy than when she is by your side."  
"What we are trying to say is. We are over the moon that Peggy has found someone that brings out the best in her and hopefully Peggy does the same for you." Anita butted in.  
"Welcome to the Carter family, Angie." James stood up from his chair and walked around the table to embrace Angie into a hug.  
Peggy had regained her posture and both women became so much more at ease in the conversation.


	4. A bed for us to share.

"Girls, go upstairs. Go sleep in an actual bed. Me and your Mother are alright down here."  
Peggy inflated the blow up mattress as Angie made sure that the Carters slept in their own bed,  
"Mr Carter,"  
"Please, call me James."  
"James, please you and Anita deserve that bed much more than us. We'll be sleeping down here. Now go on, go rest." Angie swayed James and Anita and watched as they walked upstairs together.  
Peggy took a deep breath, "And done!"   
Angie slipped into the bed and curled up into a ball, "Your parents are really amazing people, Peg." She said whilst she watched her partner change into her pyjamas.   
"I'm glad you like them," Peggy smiled as she walked around to her side of the bed.  
"How couldn't I? They made you," Angie layed flat on her back before being sent flying into the air, "Aaaah!"  
Peggy was too tired to realise that if she sat down too fast on the mattress, the feather weight Angie, would be sent into the air.

Once Angie landed back down onto the bed, Peggy snuggled into Angie ,and Angie just knew from this that Peggy was as nervous as she was about today, because Peggy always let Angie be the little spoon, but not tonight.  
The two lovers talked all night, the sound of each others voice soothing them into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst piece of writing, right there.


	5. I'm looking at the brightest stars.

The question had been playing on Peggy's mind for the whole trip, but specifically today.   
"Should she? Or shouldn't she?"   
Well the whole trip was because of this question, it would be wrong not to find the answer.

The dark night sparkled with the stars coating the sky. The two women stood on the London bridge, hand in hand, they watched the stars twinkle as they talked the night away.

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's waist, "You remember our first date?"   
Their was no space between them, just each others eyes, the brightest stars they'd ever seen.  
"Yes, Pegs," Angie answered as she wrapped her arms around Peggy's waist and made the small space between them so much smaller.  
"You told me about your perfect proposal.." Peggy escaped Angie's grasp and knelt down on one knee, "You wanted to meet my Parents first, and you wanted to sight-see London, before going out on a star filled night on the London bridge... Which brings us to now."  
Angie flustered as she pulled Peggy's jacket (which she had given her before) further round her shoulders.  
"Angie Martinelli. Will you marry me?" Peggy asked as she pulled out the little blue box and opened it, revealing the diamond ring.  
Angie lifted her left hand towards Peggy, and nodded, repeatedly, before finally saying, "Yes!"  
Peggy pushed the ring onto Angie's finger and they both kissed passionately.  
"I love you Peggy Carter!" Angie said quickly wanting Peggy's lips back on hers.  
"I love you Angie Carter!" Peggy did the same, "or Martinelli...if you want to keep your name."  
"It's Angie Carter. I'd be honoured to take your name." Angie said quickly before embracing Peggy with another kiss.   
The two women called a cab,  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
"34 Pinehurst Drive." Peggy answered mid kiss.  
Angie pulled away confused, she caught her breath before asking, "Peg, thats not your parents address."  
"Stark offered his place for tonight,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you enjoy this, i had quite a bit of fun writing this because its just pure fluff.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Angie is written so out of character. I wrote this ages ago whilst my writing skills were very poor. So yeah sorry.


End file.
